fairy_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Froggy
Froggy (Фрогги Froggi) is a frog toy that was found by King Froggold II during a search of the old castle of his late father, King Froggold I. It was intended as a gift to the son of Froggold II, Leonid II. However, Leonid threw Froggy and other toys out of the window, at the royal garden, where they decided to leave them standing like garden toys. In the Five Nights with Froggy game series, Froggy acts as an antagonist, being a toy in which has been placed a mechanism that allows it to be controlled from a distance. Other garden toys got the same fate. Placed this mechanism into a toy and controlled it, as is revealed from the second chapter of FNwFroggy, by Dominic Sorkisto. Froggy and other "lively" garden toys leave Fairy Kingdom on June 6, 2004 in Froggold II's suitcase, pulling out all his belongings, a few days before the massive terror that will be organized on the territory of the Fairy Kingdom, by vandals. On June 12 of the same year, Froggy and the rest of the toys begin to go back to the Fairy Kingdom, reaching it on September 12, 2007, after which the story of Froggy and garden toys is silent. Froggy appears in all Fairy Kingdom games, such as Five Nights with Froggy 1-4 and Froggy vs. Mother-in-law 1-2. Appearance Basic Froggy is a plastic frog toy covered in green and white felt. Froggy is quite small, as it can fit into a suitcase (as can be seen from the comics from FNwFroggy 3). A red bow tie hangs on Froggy's neck. Froggy does not have a right eye, since it was torn off by vandals shortly before the events of the first chapter of the FNwFroggy. The pupil on Froggy’s eye is black. Froggy has a few sharp metal teeth in his mouth. At some moments in the game, his eyes light up in red. Difference in Five Nights with Froggy 2 In FNwFroggy 2, Froggy's black ink got rubbed on his only eye, which is why his pupil looks shapeless now. This is probably due to the numerous falls in FNwFroggy 3 and the long route from Germany back to Prague for three years. Difference in Five Nights with Froggy 4 Since the events of FNwFroggy 4 occur before the events of the first chapter of the game, Froggy's eye in this chapter has not yet been torn off by vandals - this is the difference. Behavior Five Nights with Froggy Froggy activates on Night 1 (in the mobile version on Night 2) and follows the following path to Thomas (or Daniel, if Night is 0): ''Lawn of Gnomes'''' (CAM01) - Entrance to the Royal Palace (CAM02) - Royal Garden Center (CAM03) - Royal Fountain (CAM04) - Fairy Corner (CAM07) - Hut on Chicken Legs (in the lower right corner of the screen)'' When Froggy enters the hut, he will stand for some time, after which he attacks Thomas and kills him if the light in the hut was turned on. To prevent the attack of Froggy, you need to turn off the lamp. In the dark, he will not see anything and will leave, after which he will again follow the path to Thomas and this will be repeated all night until 6 AM. In the case that Froggy and Kitty, or Crocco, or they all came together, you need to constantly light and extinguish the lamp until one of them leaves. Froggy moves faster every night, but at Night 7 his speed is set by the player. Five Nights with Froggy 2 Froggy arrives at the palace on Night 3 and follows the following path to Bertin: ''Forest Area'''' (CAM 32) - Workshop (CAM 27) - Blue Royal Hall (CAM 26) - Passage Hall (CAM 25) - Private Corridor (CAM 24) - Passage Corridor (CAM 19) - Blind Zone - Entrance Hall. 1st Floor (CAM 13) - Wardrobe (CAM 12) - Staircase of West Wing (CAM 11) - Blind Area - Corridor of Theater Hall (CAM 2) - Corridor of Theater Hall (CAM 1) - Security Station'' Froggy can be held by the door, holding it. After some time of knocking, he will leave. If you will let Froggy go in, he will stand for some time, after which he attacks Bertin and kills if the light in his place was turned on. To prevent Froggy from attacking, you need to turn off the light at the place you are in. In the dark he will not see anything and will leave, after which he will again follow the path to Bertin and this will be repeated all night until 6 AM. Froggy moves faster every night, but at Night 7 his speed is set by the player. Five Nights with Froggy 3 Version 1.2.7 and lower Froggy activates on Night 1 and climbs down a drainpipe to the window of Froggold II's room in order to kill him. His climb is accompanied by the sounds of a drainpipe. If before he gets in, you will shake the drainpipe, he will fall off it to the ground, shouting the variation of "сroak". If you let him climb into the window, he will look out and stand outside for a while, then he will go into the room and immediately attack, killing Froggold II. To kick him away when he reached, you only need to keep the window closed for a while and he will go down, after which he will begin to climb the pipe again and this will be repeated all night until 6 AM. Froggy moves faster every night. Version 2.0 Will be released Update 2.0 for Five Nights with Froggy 3, so its behavior in this chapter of the game may change. The update has not yet been released. Five Nights with Froggy 4 Demo Version Froggy activates on Night 1 and will occasionally peer into Froggold I's room. When he appears, he will wait for a while, then he will attack and kill Froggold I. To prevent this, when he comes again, turn off the light and wait until he will leave, but you do not need to keep the light on all the time, since Froggold I may die from cardiac arrest. Gallery Froggy Jumpscare (FNwF 2 2.0).gif|Froggy's Jumpscare in FNwFroggy 2. Froggy Jumpscare (FNwF 2.0).gif|Froggy's Jumpscare in FNwFroggy 2.0. Froggy in the film.PNG|Froggy from the short film from VK Real photo of Froggy.jpg|Real photo of Froggy 43A56B72-5D2D-4979-8849-FE2B6C96F96F.png|Transparent photo of Froggy Trivia * Apparently Froggy and the rest of the "lively" toys burned out or were blown up in the ending of FNwFroggy 2 "Deja Vu" (which is the hardest ending to get). * Artyom Shekhurdin and Gleb Kapustin found Froggy in an alien garden just walking along the street and came up with the idea of making a game about him. This game was Five Nights with Froggy. ** The game analogue of this alien garden has become the Lawn of Gnomes. * Artyom Shekhurdin confirmed that if Froggy had a partner, it would be Kitty. * Froggy always sits in the same position, but occasionally his arm or legs hang down. * Froggy can make various sounds like the word "Croak" (Kwa in Russian). This is heard when it falls from a drainpipe in FNwFroggy 3. * Froggy has sharp metal teeth in his mouth. Other toys must also have them, but they are hidden in invisible places for the player. * Froggy is not the only "lively" garden toy. Besides him there are Kitty, Crocco and the Gnomes. * Froggy's right eye was torn off by vandals shortly before the start of the events of Five Nights with Froggy. ** Froggy is blind in the dark not because of this, as some players thought. This is confirmed in the Five Nights with Froggy 4 Demo Version. * In Froggy vs. Mother-in-law 2, Froggy has the ability to emit flashes of light and a laser from his right eye socket, which is almost impossible, but at the same time is normal, since the games of the Froggy vs. Mother-in-law series takes place in another, less realistic, but "fun" universe. * In Froggy vs. Mother-in-law Froggy has a double jump. * In Froggy vs. Mother-in-law game series Froggy always has initially three hearts of health. * In FNwFroggy, the drawing of Froggy's head was depicted on the last newspaper, on the New Year's ball from the leaked information about the Royal Merchandise's New Year Collection. * Caroline Voitekhovna, mother-in-law of Froggold II, knew that Froggy was "alive". She sometimes even chased him and scoffed. But nobody believed her words about Froggy being "alive" until some time. * Sophie II was abducted by Froggy, and was killed by him when she tried to escape. ** Of course, Dominic Sorkisto was behind all this, so Dominic is the real killer. * The Froggy's mechanism was invented and installed by Dominic Sorkisto. * The real Froggy toy is called "Crazy Croak" and has long gone out of sale. ** If you compare Crazy Croak with Froggy, you can see that Froggy was very shabby with time and in addition to the absence of his right eye, his bright green color also faded very much, becoming almost a turquoise color. * There is an abnormal vision that looks exactly like Froggy, but completely yellow and without both eyes. It is called Golden Froggy. This vision, according to official information, was seen by Lorenzi, Thomas, Bertin and Froggold II. It is not known what this vision is connected with and what personifies, but a person faints if he does not try to banish it away. ** Golden Froggy most likely represents fear over Froggy, but this is not accurate information. *** In the Demo Version of FNwFroggy 4, Froggold I, after seeing Froggy peeping through a dream, got up and wrote on one of the sheets of his diary that for some reason he was afraid of Froggy in his childhood because of his "empty" and lifeless eyes. It must be somehow connected with the vision of Golden Froggy, as his missing eyes can be considered as "empty". * When player starts the game Five Nights with Froggy, after a warning may accidentally flash frames with Froggy. ** These frames are not only with Froggy. Among them are Daniel and Zena too. Category:Characters Category:FNwF 2 Characters Category:FNwF 2 Toys Category:FNwF 3 Characters Category:FNwF 3 Toys Category:FNwF 4 Characters Category:FNwF 4 Toys Category:FNwF Characters Category:FNwF Toys Category:FvsM 2 Characters Category:Garden Toys Category:Males Category:Toys Category:Toys with a missing eye Category:Toys with a missing right eye